Good Times
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: Another sad story. This one is about Pinkie Pie. Shorter than the others.


**Here it is! I have done Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash death fics, now it's on to Pinkie Pie! This one is better, in my opinion, though. It blends sadness with romance, because Pinkie gets a boyfriend: ME! I am named Electric Mayhem, though. I am gray with a brown mane that has a black streak in it. I am a pegasus, and I have dark blue eyes. My cutie mark is an electric guitar, because I am always listening or playing rock music. Enjoy! Also, this will be shorter than my last stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Hasbro does.**

**Author's Note: Really quick, and this is off topic, but…**

**J J ABRAMS DIRECTS STAR WARS EPISODE SEVEN! Aright, to the story!**

I woke up, walking over to my door of my cloud home in Cloudsdale. There was some envelopes, and I went through them carefully. Bills, bills, bills… hey! Bills! Then I saw it. It was a small pink envelope, and it had a seal with three balloons on it. Opening it, I found it was an invitation.

"You're invited to a party at Sugarcube Corner! Food, dances, partying! See you there!" There was no name, but I decided to go. It would be fun, I hadn't been to a party in a while. Lots of fun…

This is the worst night ever. I got to Sugarcube Corner, a nice bakery in Ponyville. Nobody I knew was there, so now I have sat in the corner for the last hour. Then a noisemaker sounded in front of me, and confetti fell onto my untouched cake. Looking up, I saw her.

She was an Earth Pony, with an extremely puffy pink mane and tail. She had bright blue, energetic eyes, and she was pink all over. Her cutie mark was two yellow balloons and a blue one, making a triangle.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" She asked. She was bouncing up and down quickly, like she had all the energy in Equestria bottled inside her. I barely got anything from her rapid speech.

"Um… Electric Mayhem." I answered slowly.

"OOOOOHHHH! Do you work on lights? Or machines! Do you make electric robots? Are you gonna' take over Equestria or something?" Did she eat raw sugar every day?

"Not that kind of electric. I listen to electric guitar, and I play rock music. That explain it?" She nodded, then moved on.

"Wanna' dance?" She asked, and I just nodded stupidly. Quickly, she grabbed my hoof and dragged me to the floor. If I didn't have gray fur, I was sure I would have shown my blushing easily.

Pinkie was actually pretty cool. She worked at the bakery itself, which explained the hyperactivity. She had organized the whole party just to have a party, and she was apparently a friend of the Princess Celestia.

That night, I realized what I had been missing in life. Pinkie showed me that you didn't have to live a boring life because you were a normal pony. When she asked me to go out on adventures the next day, I happily accepted.

**6 weeks later…**

I trotted to Sugarcube Corner. I had some ideas for what Pinkie and I could do today, and I was anxious to share them. However, when I got there, it seemed empty.

"Hello?" I called. Mrs. Cake came out of the kitchen, but stopped dead when she saw me.

"Morning, Mrs. Cake! Is Pinkie around?" She put a hoof up to her mouth, and I knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked urgently. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"You might want to check at the Ponyville Hospital."

I knocked on the door that Pinkie was in. I had balloons in hoof that were positioned to look like her cutie mark, which I had picked up on my way here.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. I pushed the door open, and I saw her. Pinkie was in bed, with a machine measuring her heartbeat, and a bag supplying liquids for her bloodstream.

"Hello?" I asked. She looked up from a book she was reading and beamed.

"Electric! Thanks for visiting, I've been DYING for somepony to talk to." I stiffened at the word 'dying,' but brushed it off. Pinkie would be fine. I handed her the balloons with a grin on my face, and she tied them to her bed.

"I had an idea for what we could do when you're better…" I started to tell her my idea, and she grinned.

"Why wait, silly filly!" She said in her wonderful sing-song tone. She boosted herself from her bed, and disconnected the machine and bag from herself. She wobbled a little, then straightened up on her legs in front of me, pure happiness on her face.

"But how do we get past the lobby? Those doctors won't let you out anytime soon." I pointed out. She put on what she called her "thinking moustache" and pondered that. Then she grinned and untied the balloons.

"Careful… careful…" I muttered as Pinkie let helium out of the balloons. We slowly fell from the window, slowed by the helium balloons that I had given the party pony.

"I CAN'T STAND IT NO MORE!" She shrieked, and let go of the balloons. We plummeted to the earth, but it was only a short fall of about 4 feet, so we were fine. We got up laughing, my dark blue eyes meeting her sparkling crystal blue eyes. Then she yanked me up.

"Come on, Latey Latenelson!" She grinned, and we went off to spend another day together.

**Hours of happiness later…**

"Wasn't that great?" Pinkie raved. "That guard was all like 'Hey, what are you doing?' as we took his helmet, then he fell over when he saw two ninja ponies pulling away!"

"Yeah. Hey, now what should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's climb this hill quick and see what time it is." She said. I flew up, and looked at the setting sun.

"Pinkie, it's about sunset now!" I called down.

"No way, let me see…" She said as she climbed up. She sounded like she was tired and out of breath. Then she suddenly closed her eyes and fell over.

"Pinkie!" I screamed. Swooping down, I listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but her pulse was faint and her breathing was ragged.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy gosh…" I breathed, then got up. "HELP SOMEPONY, SHE'S DYING!" I continued to scream that at the top of my lungs until some ponies overheard. Several pegasi picked up the limp Pinkie Pie and took her to the hospital. I could only think while I followed.

_This is all my fault! _I realized. _She wouldn't have come if I hadn't brought up the idea for today, and then she would be okay! _I could only hope that the pink pony would last the trip.

I walked into Pinkie's room. She had passed out a few days before, and the doctors were only now letting me in. She was asleep, but stirred a little as I carefully tied three balloons to her bed. Then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Pinkie." I said softly. Instead of replying, she threw her arms around me, pulling me into a caring hug. I cried in relief, and she smiled at me. Then she pulled away, and said she was fine and that she had just needed a few more days in bed. I smiled at her, and we hugged again.

That was weeks ago. The room was now empty, and no joy was in Sugarcube Corner. I didn't know how the funeral went, because I couldn't have brought myself to go to the burial of a pony I loved and had killed.

If I hadn't brought up my _stupid _plan, she would probably be alive still. Maybe she could have gotten her 'cancer' as it was called cared for, and she would still be with us.

I was on top of the hill she had passed out on. My brown and black mane blocked the setting sunlight from my dark-blue eyes, even though they were closed. Tears dripped quietly to the earth as I grieved the pink, blue-eyed, energetic and always happy mare.

Never again would I see her, or hear her laughter, or rub her poofy mane. Never again would we casually hang out, or go on travels around Equestria. But at the same time, I felt a sort of joy that she wouldn't have to keep living life in this world that contained even a mite of corruption. And I smiled.

I could still feel her lips on my forehead.

**Like I said, much shorter, but sad all the same. I am out of my "Complete Sadness" stage, and I am now into "Sadness with a sprinkle of Happy." There will be a video of this, and maybe a comic. The video will have the song "Married Life" from Disney Pixar's film, Up, which I thought fit perfectly. Until next time! I think I will move onto Twilight or Applejack. Fluttershy is not happening, I couldn't stand to kill her. Rarity might, but I doubt it, because I don't all like her, so I wouldn't be able to get the mood right. Alright, I'm done!**


End file.
